


Rhyme Time

by ChucklesCPfic



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: M/M, Rhyming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 12:26:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9820517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChucklesCPfic/pseuds/ChucklesCPfic
Summary: Um... I was bored.  :)





	

A is for Auckland, where Tom served a spell  
B is for Badlands, where it all went to hell  
C is for Caretaker, who made the array  
D is for Delta, where they all had to stay  
E is for Everyone who hated his guts  
F is for Flying to save all their butts  
G is for Girlfriends who came and then went  
H is for Harry, a young Asian gent  
I is for Isolation, his time in the brig  
J is for Jailbird, which it seemed was his sig  
K is for Klingon, the ship's engineer  
L is for Leaving the ship he held dear  
M is for Memories, the dreams they created  
N is for Nurse, a job that he hated  
O is for Orders he had to obey  
P is for Punishment when he went astray  
Q is for Q, an omnipotent pest  
R is for Riling, the thing he did best  
S is for Sir, which he called his C.O.  
T is for Taken, when he was below  
U is for Uniform, thrown on the bed  
V is for Vowing to give the best head  
W is for Wonderment that his life was now grand  
X is for eXhausted, glad Cha had given him a hand  
Y is for Yawning, just before sleeping  
Z is for Zzzzing with the man he was keeping.


End file.
